


The Balance Always Comes Due

by PunishedVarmint



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multi, Pubic Hair, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Triple Penetration, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: To the people of Ionia, the young heroine Irelia is a peerless warrior and savior of their nation from the Noxian menace. Her three lieutenants, however, are the real source of Irelia's accomplishments, and they're fed up with the haughty blade dancer taking all the glory for herself. Commissioned by Geist.





	The Balance Always Comes Due

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The people of Ionia lived a rustic lifestyle, steeped in ancient traditions and spirituality, but just like anyone else they knew how to pull out all the stops during a celebration. And with the most recent victory over the Noxian army, there was indeed cause to celebrate. Much of the success was credited to the Irelia, the darling heroine of Ionia who had earned her reputation as a war veteran during her formative years. Now, after many battles and long campaigns, Irelia’s name was nearly synonymous with victory, and legends of her martial prowess and achievements on the battlefield followed the young woman everywhere she went.

But as was usually the case in Runeterra, things were not always as they seemed. While indeed Irelia was a peerless warrior in her own right, the truth was she had contributed little to Ionia’s military victories in the last few years beyond slaying a few high profile soldiers. While such deaths did wonders for troop morale, they did little to actually sway the tide of battle that allowed Ionian forces to triumph. Irelia was the face and highlight of the nation’s army, but her inner circle of commanders were the true brains behind her achievements.

A fact that, over the last several months, had planted a deep seed of resentment within Irelia’s closest lieutenants. While the accomplished blade dancer was paraded through the streets as a war hero, they were forced to follow in her wake nameless and unrecognized. As Irelia met with great leaders, dined with dignitaries, and lavished in the praise of her countrymen, the ones who had been responsible for leading her troops were rewarded with cold, impassive medals in unattended ceremonies.

At first they merely told themselves it was all for the good of Ionia, that a job well done was its own reward. They were soldiers and praise wasn’t necessary for them to do their duty. Irelia could have all the recognition, but so long as Ionia and its people were kept safe then they could sleep comfortably in their beds at night. But over time the injustice of it all began to grate on them, and they became more and more resentful of the false idol who drank up the public’s good graces while not even contributing a fraction of the effort needed to make Ionia’s borders secure.

It was during one such ceremony that those resentments reached their peak. Ionians from all over had come to exalt the wonder girl, who sat atop a hastily-constructed stage alongside more deserving heroes. Irelia wore a bright smile as the crowd cheered her on, barely even listening to the speech Karma was giving at her podium that further lauded the graceful blade dancer. But not everyone among the crowd was in high spirits, and three of Irelia’s lieutenants watched the display with brooding frowns as they drank generously from flasks they had smuggled into the event.

“It ain’t right,” slurred Harkus, the oldest and most experienced of the three. Once a simple farmer, he had enlisted in the Ionian army during the first Noxian invasion and had served longer than even Irelia herself. But he had turned down promotion after promotion to stay with his men, more than happy to never rise to a higher station, but bitterness had begun to take root within him. “That girl takes all the credit from our hardworking troops. They’re the ones that deserve the praise!”

Rashan joined his friend in taking a long draw from his flask. He was typically recognized as Harkus’ second, but he was easily the most physically capable among them. A disciple of Ionia’s ancient martial arts, his body was a finely-honed weapon more than capable of holding his own against a challenging foe. “Too true! She wouldn’t be up there if it weren’t for the rest of us. She stands on the shoulders of true heroes, men and women like us who give everything for their country. Where are their banquets and honors?”

“Well what can we do?” grumbled Yilen. Though an accomplished warrior in his own right, he had only just recently be promoted to his rank a year ago. The others teased him as a greenhorn officer, but already he had proven himself more than capable in the leadership role. “We can’t expose her. The common folk would rally behind her, and we’d be made into pariahs!”

Harkus nodded a little too enthusiastically in his drunken stupor. “Have you even seen the way she fights? It’s nothing but pompous showboating! The way she flits back and forth among the enemy ranks, weaving between them like a ballerina. Oh sure it’s very impressive, but it’s about as useful against the enemy as a stiff breeze!”

The rancor of the cheering crowd suddenly reached a fevered pitched as Karma stepped down from the podium and Irelia rose to take her place. She walked with exquisite grace, careful to present herself as the image of perfection to her adoring fans. Every step, every swing of her hips was calculated to accentuate the beauty she was known for, both on and off the battlefield. And when she finally took her place at the pulpit, she lifted her head high and said nothing as the crowd chanted her name. “Just look at her!” growled Harkus. “So arrogant. That’s not how a true warrior conducts herself!”

“Maybe we could convince her to retire?” asked Yilen hopefully. “I’m sure she must be tired of fighting from such a young age. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Lad, that’s brilliant!” shouted Harkus, lifting his drink up in a mock toast.

But Rashan shook his head firmly. “It would never work. Irelia is too devoted to the protection of Ionia and its people, just as we all are. While her methods are questionable, her motives are not. We would have greater success squeezing water from a stone that persuading Irelia to quit the field.”

“Maybe we could come up with some suggestions.” Yilen peered into his flask as if hoping to divine some answers from the drink. “I’m sure she has other interests besides fighting.”

The trio all looked at each other blankly for several long seconds, completely at a loss of what to say, but it was finally Rashan who spoke up. “I will say she is a gifted dancer, and that seems to have been her chosen vocation before the war broke out. The girl is a natural at the art, and she definitely has the perfect dancer’s body for it.”

By that point Yilen had taken far more sips than his friends, and so he was in no state of mind to hold back the first thing that popped into his head at the first mention of Irelia’s lithe and supple body, which he had secretly admired for some time. “Oh boy, you said it! With a body that fine, I bet she’d make a killing at the brothels. Hell, I wouldn’t mind spend a whole month’s salary just for a night with her!”

The young man’s two companion stared in stunned silence, trying to process in their inebriated stupor whether or not they just heard their friend correctly and how to respond. Yilen for his part immediately blushed and lowered his head to hide his reddening cheeks. Yet it was Harkus who finally exploded into a loud guffaw that was nearly loud enough to drown out the crowd. “Son, that’s the second stroke of genius I’ve heard out of your mouth tonight! Any more outrageous gems like that and I’d recommend you for a promotion myself!”

Rashan certainly was in agreement, but he wasn’t nearly as boisterous about it. Instead the gears in his mind were already turning as Yilen’s candid utterance sparked an idea. “I like where your head is at, friend. And while I’m absolutely certain Irelia would never consider such a profession, that doesn’t mean we can’t personally benefit from, shall we say, the young lady’s true calling.”

Yilen cocked his head like a curious pup, unable to find the meaning among Rashan’s words. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it. Harkus himself said we’re carrying a lot of responsibility with little to no benefit for it. Wouldn’t you say we deserve some recompense for our burden.”

“Well… yeah sure.”

“And don’t you think, Irelia being the main source of our consternation, ought to take equal responsibility for seeing that we’re adequately rewarded?”

The young lad stared blankly at him until suddenly a light went off in his head. “Oh… Ohhhhh…”

Thus, with three mutual and equally devious grins shared between them, the scorned lieutenants brewed a plot to finally deliver Irelia’s comeuppance.

Irelia didn’t find anything unusual about her lieutenants’ request to have her meet them in the war room the next day. After all, she relied on them to keep her apprised of any new developments in the war effort, and she figured there may have been some new intel that simply couldn’t wait until their scheduled meeting later in the week. Even a few hours wasted could cost the lives of Ionian citizens, and thus she hurried to the meeting with haste, not even bothering to bring along her fabled blades.

As always, the sight of Ionia’s champion walking through the barracks drew the eyes of every soldier she passed, though not for the reason she assumed. Irelia had the body of a goddess as well as a warrior, and the skintight red-and-silver bodysuit showed off every curve as she walked, her tapered waist and wide hips swaying with great exaggeration. The fabric clung to her taut stomach to show the clear outline of her navel as well as the faint hint of delicate abs, but the view from behind was even more spectacular. One of the finest asses in Ionia was on full display with her suit acting like practically a second skin to show off the thick swell of her backside. Every soldier twisted their neck to get a glimpse of that plump posterior hidden beneath the hanging flap of her battle dress as she passed by.

When she entered the war room, Irelia found her lieutenants waiting for her as expected. “Harkus, Rashan, Yilen,” she said, nodding to each of them in turn. She clasped her hands together and bowed deeply, and they returned the respectful gesture as well. “I had thought you three were looking forward to your weekend leave, but obviously there must be something important on your minds to call such an impromptu meeting.”

Harkus, due to his seniority among the lieutenants, spoke first with a wide smile. “Indeed, lady Irelia. We’ve made a very startling discovery. One that involves you personally.”

“Oh?” Irelia raised a dark eyebrow at that. “Some sort of plot by the Noxians?”

“Not quite.” Harkus took a step forward, and if Irelia were in a more suspicious state of mind she would have noticed the other two fanning out to surround her. “It’s more about your ability to lead the troops, and my comrades and I have noticed your efforts lately have been lacking. You just aren’t as effective as you used to be.”

Irelia’s cheeks blushed, from the humiliation at being called out so bluntly, and she immediately got defensive. “You are certainly entitled to your opinion, but this is hardly appropriate. Especially since our last few campaigns have been rousing successes.”

“See, that’s the thing,” said Rashan. “You may think you have something to do with those victories, but everyone else in this room knows the truth. We’re the ones getting results, and we think it’s about time we’re duly rewarded.”

The beautiful warrior folded both arms defiantly over her chest. “Those are two entirely separate matters. If you feel your annual stipend isn’t adequate then you’ll have to take that up with the central command. Otherwise, I’m still your superior and I expect you to show me the proper respect.”

Yilen grinned as he moved in slowly. “No one disputes that you’re our commanding officer, but you’re most certainly not our superior. Especially without your blades.”

Irelia suddenly remembered that she hadn’t thought to bring them to what she thought was going to be a mundane meeting with her officers, and she suddenly felt very naked without them. Especially once she noticed how deliberately they were creeping toward her. “E-either way,” she stammered, “There’s nothing I can do about your pay.”

“Agree to disagree,” said Harkus. “And that’s the beauty of this little gathering we’ve set up. There’s plenty of ways you can buy us back for having to carry your ego to victory, and all of them involving putting that tight little body of yours to work.”

Irelia was too preoccupied with Harkus and Yilen lecherously moving toward her that she didn’t even notice Rashan coming up from behind until his arms were suddenly wrapped around her upper body in a bear hug. Arms trapped at her sides, the young warrior gasped and wiggled in his grasp as their intentions finally dawned on her. “How dare you! Unhand me right now and I promise you won’t face charges for insubordination! We might even come to a more reasonable agreement.”

“This is more than reasonable,” said Harkus, his eyes entranced by those wide hips of hers squirming back and forth. “Unreasonable would be turning you out to the entire battalion rather than just the three of us, although I’m sure that would do wonders for morale.”

Her eyes widened tremendously at that idea. “What?! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Don’t you worry,” whispered Rashan into her ear as his hands roamed downward to caress her hourglass figure. “It’s in our best interest that the rest of Ionia continues to see its darling young lady as the shining beacon of hope, rather than the filthy whore she’s about to become.”

Unwilling to accept what was happening, Irelia shook her head defiantly. “You can’t do this! I’m the best hope our nation has! I-I’m Ionia’s chosen!”

“Yeah well right now we’ve chosen you to be our little heroine cumdump,” sneered Yilen, quickly getting into the mood. “Maybe after you’ve taken a couple of our loads you’ll lose that stuck-up attitude of yours.”

A whimper rose in Irelia’s throat, but it quickly died when Rashan’s hands grabbed the stretchy material of her bodysuit and tore it clean down the middle. Instantly her naked breasts spilled out for all to see, and while Harkus and Yilen certainly got an eyeful it was Rashan who got the first handful by reaching up and cupping them from underneath.

“Get a look at those,” said Harkus with a sharp whistle. As he watched his friend gently squeeze her teardrop tits, he couldn’t help but test them out for himself. The lieutenant took hold of a dusky nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulled. The supple flesh of Irelia’s youthful and plump boob stretched outward but quickly snapped back into its firm shape as soon as he let go. “Damn, I’ve really missed touching a young body like yours,” said the man old enough to be her father. “Perfectly ripe and ready to fuck.”

Having stood back and watched his compatriots take the initiative, Yilen finally approached Irelia and tentatively reached out to placed a hand on the other tit. The soft flesh immediately depressed and formed around his fingers, and he gave a couple soft squeezes before gaining enough courage to properly grope the squirming girl. “Wow…” he whispered, “I can’t believe I’m touching Irelia’s breasts!”

Irelia’s cheeks burned at his remark and her struggle renewed in Rashan’s grasp, but even with his hands busy fondling her breasts he had more than enough strength to keep her pinned. “Let go! I-I’m not your plaything!”

“Right now you are,” sneered Harkus, pinching her nipple for good measure. “And you’d better get used to it real fast because I doubt this will be a one-time thing.” He ignored the throaty whine that got from Irelia and instead turned to Yilen. “Shame they aren’t any bigger. I’d have loved to get a titfuck from this little harlot. As they are now, I doubt she could even get them around my cock!”

“Doesn’t really matter to me,” said Rashan as he juggled her tits up and down. “There’s more than enough here to play with.”

“We should try anyway,” said Yilen, suddenly much more confident as he continued to grope his commander’s body. “Just to be sure.”

Harkus laughed aloud and slapped a hand onto the young man’s shoulder. “I like your gumption! And seeing how this whole thing was your genius idea, I’d say you should be the test subject. Why don’t you go lay down over there and we’ll get her ready for you?” He then nodded to Rashan. “Let’s see what our commander has been hiding under this outfit of hers.”

Irelia kicked at him as he approached, but with both arms locked behind her back she lacked the proper balance to put any real force behind it. Harkus easily grabbed the offending foot and promptly removed her red boot to reveal the bare foot underneath. He took the opportunity to run his hand all the way up her leg until he was stroking her inner thigh, which made Irelia blush and cry out. “Go no further! You’re going to regret this.”

“I only regret not doing this sooner,” he replied, prompting lifting up her other leg and removing that boot as well. Now barefoot, Irelia’s toes wiggled and clenched in the air as she suffered the indignity of being undressed by a man she once trusted while Rashan continued to play with her naked breasts from behind. Her nipples had become stiff from all the attention, and she bit down stifled moans as the unwanted attention to them made her quiver. The hand between her legs certainly wasn’t helping as it inched toward the apex of her thighs and the covered mound that waited.

The hands at her breasts drew back just long enough to pull away the intricately sculpted silver pieces she wore on her shoulders, but as soon as they clattered to the floor Rashan’s fingers were right back to toying with her tits. The pale flesh was easily the softest part of her lean dancer’s body, yet both nipples had become quite hard from the room’s chilly air. Rashan squeezed the stubby tips in his fingers, tugging on them cruelly as time a squeak of protest rose in Irelia’s throat. When she turned her head aside, Rashan lowered his head and planted a trail of kisses along her exposed neck. The dual attack upon her erogenous zones left Irelia panting helplessly as the rising pleasure weakened her resolve further.

Harkus meanwhile had hooked his intrusive fingers into the waistband of her navy blue tights, and with a forlorn groan Irelia could only watch as he slowly peeled them down her slender legs. Her face burned from embarrassment as soon as her pink thong came into view, and her humiliation only grew as the lecherous man admired her undergarments with a sharp whistle. “Check it out. Looks like miss prim-and-proper has a slutty side to her.”

Neither of them thought to consider that her choice in underwear was simply to ensure greater range of motion in battle rather than anything perverse. Instead, they teased her further as the rest of her leggings were rolled off just before Harkus’ hand reached up to do the same with her thong. He pulled it back to reveal a wide strip of well-trimmed pubic hair – the same natural dark blue color as on her head. The sight of her full bush practically made him salivate, but even more delightful was the shape. Rather than left wildly grown, the patch of hair had been shaped to point down toward her exquisite pussy lips. “Oh ho, looks like you put some effort into this,” taunted Harkus. “Did you do this for us, or did you do this for someone special?”

There was no way to hide the fact that she had indeed taken great care in trimming her bush, but rather than entertain his crass remarks Irelia simply held her tongue. The young warrior-girl, usually so confident and capable, now felt like a complete whore before them, especially with soft uncontrollable mewling she could no longer hold back from Rashan making out with her neck. Harkus took his time running his fingers through the fuzzy, delicate hairs, teasing the girl for her boldness, but it wasn’t until she felt those same calloused fingers brush against her labia that Irelia gasped aloud. “Looks nice and tight,” said Harkus. “Are you a virgin, princess?”

“S-stop talking!” shouted Irelia, though her quivering bottom lip betrayed any fierceness she might have put into the words.

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

As Harkus preoccupied himself with her lower body, Rashan had been busy removing the only piece of clothing that remained. He finished the job he had started earlier by tearing away the form-fitting shirt on her torso. The material peeled away to reveal her smooth, flat stomach that curved inward just slightly toward her belly button. Strong yet light muscles rippled beneath her skin with every breath, showing off the results of Irelia’s athletic lifestyle. She had spent a lifetime training her body to peak condition for battle, but now it was her scorned lieutenants who would be enjoying the results of all her hard work. The rest of her attire was ripped away from her arms, finally leaving Irelia completely naked from the neck down.

Thus far Rashan had full claim on Irelia’s upper body, and Harkus allowed it only because he knew that left for him the girl’s greatest asset: her thick, juicy booty. The older lieutenant knelt down, putting himself eye level with her trim bush, and reached around to cup both plump cheeks in his hands. He immediately gave them a hard and well-deserved squeeze that made Irelia squeak bashfully. The supple, fat cheeks of Irelia’s ass were groped, pinched, and spread as Harkus made full use of them as his heart desired. Irelia shuddered, trapped between both strong men as they used her body as their plaything just as promised.

As they toyed with the thrashing girl, Yilen took the opportunity to divest himself of his clothing. Once as fully nude as Irelia, he lay back atop a bedroll on the floor and waited patiently for his friends to have their fill of the warrior-girl’s body before finally dragging her over to him. Forced to kneel between his spread legs, Irelia looked down at the waiting lieutenant with panicked eyes glued to his proud, stiff erection pointing up to greet her. It was the first cock she had ever seen. “Th-that’s… You’re huge! Are they always so big?!”

“You here that, rookie?” said Rashan as he pulled Irelia’s arms behind her back and tightly held both wrists in his iron grasp. “She’s impressed. I think wonder girl is starting to get into it.”

Irelia shook her head in denial, but she couldn’t do much else as a firm hand on her back pushed her upper body closer to Yilen’s crotch. They positioned her in such a way that soon his long cock was nestled in the valley of her breasts, and Irelia groaned loudly as she felt the warm precum leaking from the tip smear across her pale skin.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” Harkus reached around her from behind and grabbed hold of both her breasts before smushing them together around Yilen’s shaft. “You’ll be doing this yourself once you’ve learned how to behave, so pay attention.”

While Irelia did indeed have rather modest breasts, they were just big enough to envelop most of the lieutenant’s cock. However, they lacked the proper fullness to really pump his shaft with velvety titflesh, and they had to force Irelia’s entire torso to shift up and down in order to simulate the effect. The young dark-haired girl whimpered as they guided her along, looking down with terrified fascination each time the cockhead pushed upward and poked out between the tops of her breasts. More precum dribbled out and ran along the cockhead to smear across her tits. Soon, her entire chest was wet from both sweat and pre.

“Damn! I’m close!” shouted Yilen. He tried his best to lay back comfortably as his friends used Irelia as a masturbatory tool for him, but soon he was bucking upward from his impending climax.

“No, don’t!” cried Irelia. She twisted her head from side to side as if to avoid his cockhead each time it thrust up toward her face. It throbbed angry and purple before her eyes, and she knew what was coming.

With a keen bellow, Yilen lifted his hips off the bedroll and blew his load all over Ionia’s favorite daughter. Ropes of spunk lanced outward and splashed against her collarbone, the underside of her jaw, and all over her neck. Irelia tried her best to dodge each shot, but her movement actually caused one wayward shot to land across her eyelashes. After that, she stopped struggling and stayed still as Yilen decorated her chest with his cum. Heavy droplets dribbled off her chin and drizzled across her breasts, leaving her proud and firm tits a cummy mess.

Hoots of congratulations showered upon Yilen from his peers, but he was too preoccupied rubbing his slick dick off on her breasts to clean himself. Harkus grabbed a fistful of Irelia’s dark blue hair and titled her head back to look up at him so he could inspect the aftermath. “Very nice, kid! You even got some on her face.”

While Irelia’s discomfort was clear, it was more obvious that the cumshot that had glued her eyelid shut was even more vexing from the way her eyebrows furrowed and the subtle twitches in her face. “Let me help you out, girl.” Harkus used his index finger to swipe the cum off her eye, and if Irelia felt any sort of gratitude it quickly disappeared when he shoved the same sticky finger into her mouth. “Have a taste. Trust me, I’ll be getting a lot more soon, so better get used to it now.”

Irelia heaved as soon as the syrupy cum touched her tongue, but his finger forcefully drove all the way to her tonsils that she didn’t have any choice but to get the full flavor of it. The pungent taste overwhelmed her senses and even wafted back up through her nostrils so she could get the full effect, and her light blue eyes crossed slightly as she gagged on the cummy snack.

Harkus pulled out his finger only once it was clean as a whistle, and he wiped the girl’s saliva off in her own hair. “Well that was a joy. What should we do with her next?”

“I’ve got an idea,” said Rashan with his iron grip still holding Irelia’s arms at the small of her back. “But we might have to break her down a bit more before she’ll cooperate.”

“Then I’ve got just the thing,” replied Harkus with a cruel grin. “Get up, Yilen. You probably don’t want to be in the splash zone for this.”

As soon as Yilen rolled away, the older lieutenant took his place standing over the bedroll as he looked down at the still-kneeling Irelia. She gazed up at him with a glassy stare that still couldn’t believe what was happening, but soon Harkus’ big cock slapped against her face as a stark reminder that this was far from over. She could barely even see around the fat girth as it lay across the bridge of her nose from chin to forehead, marring her lovely white skin with precum, and she whimpered at the implication of what he would do with it.

Yet as if having a fresh cock throbbing against her face wasn’t bad enough, Rashan was also using his free hand to play with Irelia’s body freely. At first he was at her cum-covered breasts, playing with whatever flesh wasn’t soiled by Yilen’s seed, but soon she felt fingers fluttering down her flat, fit stomach. He teased her navel, circling his fingertips around the sensitive flesh, before moving further down to the ultimate prize between her thighs. Irelia jumped slightly once she felt those skilled digits of his rake through her trim pubic hair, petting the dark hairs tenderly before gracing her puffy mound.

Irelia didn’t have much time to dwell on what was happening below as Harkus soon had his bulbous cockhead pressing insistently against her mouth. “Let’s put these nice lips of yours to use sucking dick,” he said with a sneer, “Because you sure aren’t using them to give orders anymore.” His fingers laced through her dark hair, knocking aside the silver circlet she wore, and held her head still as he angled his hips to rub the leaking cockhead against her mouth. Precum smeared across her plump lips, painting them like crude lipstick, but she kept them sealed nevertheless. It was only due to Rashan’s fingertips delving between her smooth cuntlips that Irelia let out a regrettable gasp, and Harkus took advantage by shoving into her mouth.

The first few inches of his cock were soon shiny with spit, and as he guided Irelia’s head back and forth on his shaft the watermark traveled further and further down to the base. She groaned every step of the way, her muted protests doing nothing more than humming pleasantly around Harkus’s cock as she stared up at him with tears welling in her pretty blue eyes. Half an hour ago she had walked into this room full of confidence and swagger, yet everything had spiraled out of control so quickly. Irelia had never felt so betrayed, and she looked up at her once-trusted lieutenant with pleading eyes.

But Harkus would not be deterred, and if anything her pathetic display only spurred him on even more to facefuck the rattled girl. “This is what you get,” he snarled at the fat tip of his cock bumped up against the back of her throat. “Did you really think you could get away with being such an overprivileged bitch? You of all people should know there’s balance in all things, and eventually the scales must tip.”

Irelia shouted something back, but with a mouth full of cock it came out only as muffled gibberish. Grinning from ear to ear, Harkus punished her by drawing back and pushing in sideways so that his cockhead bulged out her cheek lewdly. “That’s a good look for you. Irelia, cockholster of Ionia. I hear in Piltover they’ve got a device that can capture a moment on paper. Shame we don’t have one of those right now.”

A single tear rolled down Irelia’s cheek, but as soon as the droplet fell from her face she opened her eyes and glared up at him with renewed fire in her eyes. Her shoulders twisted back and forth as she pulled at Rashan’s hold on her, and while she had no real chance of getting free, Irelia made a clear show of her ongoing defiance.

Harkus only sighed at the display. “We’d go a lot easier on you if you’d cooperate, but I guess you need a lesson in obedience. Good girls give blowjobs,” he said with a cruel smile as he tightened his grasp on her silky blue hair, “And bad girls get throatfucked.”

Irelia’s eyes shot wide open just before his thick cock slammed down her gullet, and she let out a miserable scream around his shaft just before it cut off her airway. Her cries of protest were replaced by obscene gurgling and harsh sounds of the beauty choking on raw cockmeat. The entire outside world faded away and the only thing Irelia’s frazzled mind could make sense of was the fat monster stretching out her elegant neck. With her pretty lips smashed up against Harkus’s crotch, the girl’s entire body heaved in jerking fits as he held the full length down her orifice for several long seconds.

When he finally did pull back, he only did so enough to extract his cock from her throat without leaving her mouth. Forced to pull in desperate gasps of air just through her nose, Irelia struggled to catch her breath with her lips still stretched around his girth. But before she could even get in a lungful, he shoved his full length back down her poor throat, and once more the room filled with her noisy gagging. When he pulled back the second time, Irelia knew better than to assume he wouldn’t do it again, and true enough she only got a few precious pulls of air before the next plunge.

With the willful girl facefucked into submission, Rashan no longer needed to hold her wrists and instead used his second hand to explore her shivering body. One hand pressed firmly on her stomach, feeling every tense muscle flex erratically as his friend throatfucked the girl, while the other continued to explore between her silky folds. He started with two fingers, but when he struggled to get even that much into her chaste pussy, he instead settle for just one probing fingertip. Her soft inner walls clenched around him like a vice and pulsed in a gentle massage as if to invite him deeper, so naturally he pressed on until he was knuckle-deep.

Irelia’s clear blue eyes, once so full of bravado, were now rolled back in her head as the brutal use of her throat continued. Spit and other translucent juices dredged up from her esophagus were now dripping in copious amount down her chin to join the cum spackled across her chest. Although the blade dancer’s mind was still struggling to cope with Harkus’s harsh use of her throat, her body had instinctively acclimated to the treatment and begun a steady rhythm of taking precious breaths each time he pulled back. “You’re terrible at this,” grunted Harkus as he looked down at Irelia’s blanked-out expression. “The greatest warrior Ionia has to offer as she can’t even handle a single cock. What a disgrace!”

As if to accentuate his disappointment in his performance, Harkus began swinging the power of his hips into each thrust, slamming his crotch against Irelia’s face with savage force. “Let’s open that throat up! If you’re not going to help on the battlefield, at least you’re be useful as a cock warmer.”

From the sidelines, Yilen watched as they broke down the arrogant blade dancer, idly stroking his cock as they treated her like whore. Tears were rolling freely down Irelia’s face from the harsh punishment, but the once-proud warrior was so dazed that she lacked the proper presence of mind to feel any real sadness or anger about the situation. He mind struggled to ground itself, but the lack of oxygen made her dizzy and incapable of focusing. All she knew was that her body was burning hotly in no small part due to the continued attention on her weak spots, particularly the finger wiggling within her moistening snatch.

Harkus didn’t even bother to give her a warning, if she was even capable of registering it in her cock-addled mind. Just one second he was thrusting away savagely, and the next he was fully hilting himself as thick ropes of spunk fired down her throat. With her face pressed up against his stomach, Irelia made the only sound she could in protest – a lurid and wet gurgle around his cock – and shuddered as he fed her his creamy load. Soon her belly was full of fresh cum, another first for the inexperienced girl, and she could feel its warmth sloshing around. When Harkus finally pulled out, Irelia’s head fell forward and she took deep gasping breaths with an open mouth as her own saliva and leftover bits of cum dribbled from her lips. Without so much as a chance to recuperate, Irelia watched the two lieutenants swap places.

“Here’s your chance to cooperate,” said Rashan as he slapped the underside of his cock against her face. “I’m willing to be gentle and let you do it yourself, but if you continue to be stubborn then I have no problem punishing your throat like my compatriot.”

Despite the brutal throatfucking she had just endured, Irelia glared up at him with burning fire in her eyes. But any such remaining ferocity was purely for show, and she knew the truth behind his threat. Thus, with a heavy sigh, Irelia slowed parted her lips and presented her open mouth to him.

Rashan didn’t waste any time in accepting her invitation and plunged his cock into her gaping maw. “Good girl,” he whispered with a gentle pat on her head. Irelia blushed like never before at his condescending remark, and she glared up at him with deadly intent as more inches slid past her lips. For all the anger and rage in those eyes, she looked nothing more than a harmless kitten with a mouthful of cock, and Rashan only chuckled at the irony as he pushed her head further down. “Use your tongue and this will be over before you know it.”

His snide advice rankled the blade dancer, but she knew he had a point. Thus with great reluctance, she curled the tip of her tongue upward and gently stroked it along the underside of his shaft. A soft groan from above told her she had done something correctly, and so Irelia pressed the full length of her tongue against his dick and wiggled it back and forth. Rashan subtly sped up the pace at which he drove into her mouth, and when his cockhead brushed against her gag reflex and made a flash of fear shine in her eyes, he shook his head. “Don’t worry. Just keep using that tongue and I’ll stay out of your throat.”

As Irelia sloppily sucked off their companion, Yilen and Harkus had gathered to decide what their next step ought to be. “Enough of this amateur stuff,” grunted Harkus. “I’d say this girl is overdue for a deflowering.”

“Mmphff!” mumbled Irelia in shock, but Rashan’s stern push on the back of her head quieted the girl with a soft whimper.

“Not going to disagree there,” replied Yilen as he observed the blowjob with his own cock already rockhard and ready to go again. “But who should get the honor?”

  
“Flip a coin?” asked Harkus. “Ah, but there’s three of us.”

“You two go ahead,” added Rashan quickly, never once taking his eyes off the dark haired beauty as he sawed in and out of her mouth. “I’m forfeiting in exchange for being the first one inside of her ass.” That comment got another pathetic whine from the kneeling Irelia, but she knew better than to speak up.

Yilen snapped his fingers. “Ah shoot, that’s a good idea. Well fine, guess we’ll flip that coin.”

Irelia couldn’t see them, but she could hear the metallic twang of a coin being flipped as they gambled for her body. It was a sobering moment for the prideful warrior. She had thought the situation couldn’t get any worst after being forcefully facefucked and bullied into voluntarily sucking dick, but a dark cloud settle over her as she realized this was certainly much worse. The only thing standing now between this moment and the loss of her virginity was a mouthful of cum, which she was only encouraging with her tongue. Any thoughts she had about delaying Rashan’s climax were shattered as the first spurt of cum hit the roof of her mouth.

The hand on her head prevented Irelia from pulling back in disgust, and she was treated to a heaping mouthful of cum. Compared to the last load that went straight down her stomach, Irelia got to taste the full flavor of Rashan’s spunk as it coated her tongue. She lurched and heaved as the pungent aroma blasted back through her nostrils and overwhelmed her faculties. Faced with a bitter choice, Irelia reluctantly began gulping down every salty drop just to get it out of her mouth, but to her lieutenants she appeared to devour his load so ravenously as if she were thirsty for more.

“Alright, enough fun. You’ll get more cum to enjoy later, princess,” said Harkus as he hauled Irelia up to her feet and dragged her toward a nearby table. “I promise you that.”

Out of all the men in the room that might have fucked her first, Harkus was the one Irelia dreaded the most. He certainly wasn’t gentle with the rattled girl as he swept aside all the battle plans and figurines representing troop movements off the table’s surface before tossed her onto it. She had memories of hours spent leaning over this table, planning offensives against the Noxians alongside these men, and now one of them was going to take her virginity on it. It was the ultimate stain on her honor, and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Rough hands grabbed at her hips and rolled Irelia onto her back where she was forced to look up at Harkus with both of her raised legs framing his head. Irelia steeled herself with bated breath for the inevitable penetration, but it never came. Instead, Harkus did something even worse by dragging out each agonizing second playing with her body. His hands roamed over her gentle curves, pressed down on her fluttering stomach still full of his cum, and cupped her heaving breasts. He touched every sensitive spot of her trembling body so thoroughly that Irelia had completely forgotten about his turgid cock until she felt the tip rub against her soft, tender folds. A second later and he was inside her.

Every inch of Irelia’s lean body seized up on the first thrust. She had expected pain, but instead there was only a strange and foreign discomfort. They had done such a good job fondling her body, especially Rashan’s earlier attention, that her cunt had become slick with arousal and ever-so-slightly opened itself up to him. As much as she didn’t want this, Irelia’s body had a mind of its own and took the first half of his cock easily before offering the slightest resistance. Confused by her own body’s responsiveness to dick for her first time, Irelia let out a soft moan that betrayed her growing arousal.

But Harkus no longer had any interest in taunting the poor girl and instead poured all his concentration into fucking her good and hard. He brought her raised legs together and rested both ankles on his right shoulder, which pressed her luscious thighs together and made her already tight pussy even more snug around his dick. Harkus drove into the moaning girl relentlessly, working to pry open her virginal cunt to make her feel every inch of cockmeat. Irelia writhed on the table, her soft lips parted as she panted through the ordeal. Her first cock (at least in her pussy) was proving to be more than a challenge, and as she glanced down between her heaving breasts to look upon his mighty shaft plunging between her soft folds, she couldn’t believe how many more inches he had yet to fit inside.

A set of fingers threading through her silky hair reminded Irelia that her other lieutenants would not be so easily forgotten, followed by a second cock flopping down onto her gasping mouth. Reflexively her pert tongue flicked out to taste the underside of the shaft, but it quickly recoiled back as a bright red flush of embarrassment glowed across her face. “It’s okay,” whispered Yilen as he pet Irelia’s head like a frightened kitten. “Taste it. You know you want to.”

With the new cock blocking her view of the one thrusting up her snatch, although she could certainly feel it still pushing apart her inner walls, Irelia turned her eyes to look up at Yilen as she tentatively lapped at the throbbing, veiny flesh with the tip of her tongue. It was only her second chance to actually taste a cock at her own pace without it ramming down her throat, but she found the flavor more fascinating than appetizing. Irelia had never tasted anything like it before today, and her tongue probed and rolled over the taut velvety skin as she explored this new experience. Hot rapid breaths, spurned onward from the cock pounding her pussy, wafted across Yilen’s twitching shaft as she caressed it with her tongue. Unable or perhaps unwilling to close her mouth, Irelia’s moans echoed throughout the entire room.

Any other time and Harkus may have taken it slow, giving her time to adjust to his huge prick, but Irelia’s lush tunnel just felt so hot and soft around his cock that he could help but slam into her possessively. It didn’t help that her inexperienced cunt was massaging and fluttering around his shaft in such a pleasing way that slowing down seem inconceivable. Irelia was in the prime of her life and, after having spent much of her youth participating in more war than love, her pussy had a mind of its own about gladly wrapping around and milking the first cock to pound her like she deserved. Sweat beaded across Harkus’s forehead as he grunted and gave the mewling beauty a deflowering she would never forget.

“Shit, your pussy is almost as tight as your throat,” hissed Harkus as he pounded away at the girl’s sex. He was thrusting now with such reckless abandon that the sound of his hips slapping against the back of her thighs was nearly as loud as her moaning. “But we sure loosened that up for you, didn’t we? Don’t worry, your little cunny is going to get the exact same treatment.”

Irelia’s head swarm with cock-drunk dizziness as she struggled to process his words. She didn’t care that they were planning to chain-fuck her into a compliant Ionian cocksleeve or that she was teetering dangerously close to cumming all over his cock. Instead the only thing rattling around in her empty head was the searing hot pleasure of getting fucked so well by an experienced lover while an equally virile and potent dick rested on her tongue. Her lips encircled around Yilen’s cockhead with a mind of their own, sealing the tip inside her warm depths as precum poured across her taste buds. A hunger she never knew existed had awoken within Irelia, and rather than try to understand it in her bewildered state of mind, the veteran warrior fell into the same instinct she trusted on the battlefield and let the rhythm carry her away.

“I’m a nice guy,” grunted Harkus as he drove into the squirming beauty, but any ideas that he was addressing her were dashed away with his next sentence. “So while I might be the first one to fuck her pussy, I’ll let you be the first one to cum inside it, kid.” They weren’t even talking about her as a person anymore, but rather just a couple of holes to fuck and fill with their loads. Irelia grew red in the face as they bargained over her body like it was their property, and she offered the only counterargument she could muster as his fat cock slammed her juicy quim: a sultry moan.

As soon as Harkus pulled out of her clenching snatch, a hundred questions flew through Irelia’s flustered mind. All of them were answered as the first rope of cum lanced across her flat belly. Her mouth immediately disengaged from Yilen’s cock to gasp loudly as the creamy spunk cooled rapidly on her warm skin, and she shivered from head to toe as a second shot landed just under her breasts. Droplets of cum rained down upon her prone body, sprinkling her fair skin with his murky white load. Most of it sloped inward and gathered in the pool of her navel, and the sticky goop jiggled each time her abs flexed on every breath.

“Get her on the floor. Like a dog,” ordered Rashan as soon as the cum had settled. “I want her to know her place while I’m taking her ass.”

“I can get into that,” said Harkus. He roughly grabbed Irelia’s arm and pulled her off the table. As soon as she stood up, most of the cum sloughed off her stomach and ran down her body, leaving a slimy trail across her hips and thighs. Some even got trapped in her immaculate blue bush where the cum matted and stuck to the fine hairs.

Irelia fell to the floor on her hands and knees, and she was able to at least crawl over to the nearby bedroll before Rashan was upon her. But all she really wanted was the soft cushion for her knees as she endured the next stage of her debasement; the possibility of escape hadn’t even cross her mind. Instead, she looked over her shoulder as he approached, her breath held with trepidation. Rashan squatted behind the girl on all fours, his cock angled downward to point at the fat ass known far and wide throughout Ionia. She winced as Rashan slapped his rockhard dick against her tailbone for no other reason than to humiliate the girl.

He didn’t taunt her any further, seeing such an act no longer necessary with the high-and-mighty Irelia now bent over before him with her ass presented like an animal. Besides that, the sight of her puckered hole was too irresistible, and he wedged his wet cockhead, shiny with his own precum, into the tight ring of muscle. Irelia gasped and pressed her forehead against the bedroll as she felt her ass spread around his dick. It was by far the most degrading thing they had done to her so far, yet she tried her best to stay still as the tip slipped inside.

Irelia couldn’t help the moan that flew from her lips upon feeling the first few inches stretch her out. After having her throat and pussy fucked so harshly, the slow and steady rate at which Rashan sank his cock into her ass was oddly relaxing. More so, this seemed like a natural progression of all the lewd trials they had put her through, and she endured it far better. As the heat of his throbbing cock spread throughout her lower body, Irelia felt herself relaxing ever so slightly, even spreading her legs apart to steady herself.

But Rashan paused just long enough to push her knees back together, giving him a glorious view from behind of her pressed legs, the tantalizing gap between her smooth thighs, and her slightly gaping pussy still trying to recover from Harkus’s furious pounding. But the best sight of all was the tight hole clenching and twitching around his girth. He pushed onward with determination, feeding more of his cock up the blade dancer’s rump. Nearly every man in Ionia would give their left arm to be in his position, and Rashan made sure to savor every inch of progress up Irelia’s virgin ass.

He sighed with immense gratification as soon as his hips smacked against her ample cheeks, announcing the full hilting of her ass. A strangled sigh from below brought Rashan’s attention to the girl herself, and Rashan grinned as an idea popped into his head. He reached forward and grabbed a generous amount of her luxurious blue hair, even wrapping the long silky tresses around his arm, and pulled back hard. Irelia cried out in exquisite pain, her back curving in an exaggerated arch. At the same time, he delivered the first proper thrust up her backside, pulling a strange wail halfway between a moan and a whine from her mouth.

With the tight grip on her hair and the thick cock railing her anus, Irelia wasn’t given a second of reprieve. Rashan rode her like a proper mare, tugging back on her gorgeous blue hair each time he slammed against her butt cheeks. With her head and neck bent back at an uncomfortable angle, Irelia panted with her tongue out as she struggled to cope with the assault. He was unrelenting, not allowing her a single inch of freedom with the reins while the room filled with the sound of her thick ass clapping against his hips. Irelia screamed out in a confusing chorus of pleasure and pain, unable to decide if it was the greatest bliss she’d ever known or the most degrading moment of her life.

She was keenly aware of her other two lieutenants witnessing the brutal breaking of her ass nearby. Both Harkus and Yilen were masturbating their cocks at the sight of Irelia’s beautiful, fit body twisting and contorting as Rashan pounded her into a slobbering wreck. Drool flew from the girl’s hanging tongue each time he slammed home and knocked her forward, and her well-proportioned breasts flopped back and forth with a mind of their own. Both of her dark, sculpted eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she rode out the abuse of her asshole, unwilling to fall into the same mind-blanking void as before.

“That’s enough,” said Yilen as he stepped up to the rutting pair. Irelia rolled her eyes upward to look at him in hopes of a rescue, but instead he pushed her aside so he could lay down on the bedroll instead. “Lift her up. I’m taking her cunt now.”

“A bold strategy,” replied Rashan with a smirk. He smashed his hips up against her ass, fully sheathing himself inside the squirming girl, and easily dropped her body over his ally’s. Still kneeling in her doggystyle position, Irelia now had her hands and legs on either side of Yilen, and the reason became clear when he lifted his hips and brushed his cock against her folds. Already loosened by Harkus, her pussy had no problem taking Yilen’s sizeable member in a single thrust, though Irelia cried out lustfully all the same.

They began to thrust in tandem, one cock pulling out of its respective hole just as another entered. If Irelia thought she’d be able to endure their double penetration of her body with composure, she was sadly mistaken. Immediately the beautiful blade dancer was reduced to a gibbering mess as they fucked her holes without mercy. Screams and curses dribbled from her gasping mouth as freely as the spittle running down her chin. Her light blue eyes were frozen wide in shock as she was stuffed more full of cock than she could ever imagine.

But Irelia’s imagination was about to be expanded as Harkus finally had enough of being a bystander and approached her from the front. He immediately grabbed a fistful of blue hair and tilted her head back to look up at his massive pillar of cock waving in front of her face. “Do you know what airtight means, princess?” he asked with a cruel grin. But he didn’t even bother to tell her, instead opting to simply ram his dick once again down her spasming throat.

Several hours ago, Irelia had walked these halls with her head held high, and she assumed she had the respect of her officers. Now, as she received the reckless and brutal pounding of their cocks, Irelia realized she was nothing more to them than a hole to fuck. They stretched out her pussy, ass, and throat to their utter limits, wearing down the warrior-girl’s famous resolve as they reshaped her insides to better suit their perverted needs. She had always taken great care to treat her body like a finely-tuned instrument of war, but now the three men were ruining it with their cocks. Never again would she be able to stand in their presence with dignity again, and that single thought consumed Irelia’s mind as a powerful orgasm likewise consumed her body.

Each of the lieutenants slowed their thrusts as every hole clamped down on their dicks, but once they realized the lithe blade dancer was cumming her brains out they snickered to each other and slammed into her with renewed determination. They had broken the haughty girl with their cocks, and there was no surer sign of victory than Irelia’s eyes rolled back into her skull as her hips bucked against the men fucking her into mind-numbing bliss.

“You’re going to be our little cocksleeve from now on,” snarled Harkus as he reamed her throat with his cock. “In public, you can keep being the darling, pure savior that everyone thinks you are. But in exchange for carrying you to glory, we’re going to have our way with you. Every hole, every position, night after night after night.”

Irelia groaned as they pounded her with reckless abandon. She didn’t like the idea, she hated it, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Ionia needed her to be the rock they could cling to. If her nation had any chance of maintaining its independence, the people needed to believe in her as a symbol of hope. She couldn’t risk any of that falling apart, and if it meant allowing these men free use of her body whenever they want then that was a price she was willing to pay.

They tested her resolve by pumping her to the brim with their loads. Yilen was the first to blow, and he slammed the full length of his cock up her quivering snatch just before firing away. Irelia shivered as she received his creampie, surely only the first of many more to come, and moaned weakly around Harkus’s cock as it settled in her womb. Rashan came soon after, and just like his friend elected to keep his twitching prick buried in Irelia’s tight hole as his thick load redecorated her bowels. The most senior lieutenant was the last cum, but he instead opted to pull out of her mouth and squirt his hot seed all over the girl’s face. Heavy ropes of spunk tangled in her eyebrows, splattered wetly against her cheek, and even landed across her outstretched tongue.

She collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor once they had pulled out of her body. Eyes glassy and blank, Irelia stared ahead vacantly with her cum-stained cheek pressed against the floor as the lieutenants redressed themselves. Every part of her body ached like she had just sprinted a mile, but her pussy and ass burned with the faintest tingle of lingering pleasure. Sticky cum slowly dribbled from both gaping holes as well as from her lips, a firm declaration of her new role as their personal cumdump. And the only resistance she had left to offer was a weak moan.

“See you tomorrow, slut,” one of them said, Irelia didn’t know which. She just laid there, dazed and defeated, in a puddle of filth as their footsteps exited the room and left her in the dark.


End file.
